


The Ringing of Steel

by undercoverbotanist



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Princess Nesta, Soldier Cassian, Tournaments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undercoverbotanist/pseuds/undercoverbotanist
Summary: prompt from nestascars on Tumblr: a fic were Nesta refuses to marry anyone who is a stuck up highborn who wears pretty armour but can’t lift a sword, and her father agrees to hold a open tournament in her honour if she marries the winner. then Cassian, a lowborn soldier, arrives in the City for the tournament to win Princess Nesta's hand.I altered it a little, but I hope it's okay!
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	The Ringing of Steel

Her father was acting strangely. As king of Lower Prythian, he surely had a lot on his mind, but he had never let that interfere with his interactions with his family - until this morning, that is. Nesta had been at breakfast for over twenty minutes and had yet to be acknowledged by her father, apart from a polite greeting. 

She kept giving him furtive glances from across the breakfast table, but the king was too engrossed in a letter to notice. 

She finally broke the silence, “Father, are you going to speak to me or shall I just excuse myself?”

“Stay, Nesta. I have something to tell you.” An uneasy look crossed his face, and he seemed to steel himself for his next words, “in two days’ time, suitors will be coming from all over the kingdom to compete in a tournament held in your honor. Males of any class are invited, and you will judge their performance.” Seeing the heated glare brewing in Nesta’s eyes, he hurried on, “You are the eldest of my children - my heir. It is up to you to continue our bloodline. You’re a woman now, Nesta. It’s time you found someone to spend your life with. The condition of this tournament is that you will marry the victor you choose.”

Nesta wordlessly stood from the table and left the room.

——————————————————————————————————————————

The halls of the palace passed in a blur.

Nesta pushed through the burning in her legs and lungs, intent on making it to the one place she could give in to her emotions - the library.

The House of Archeron had curated a truly impressive library through the generations, though none of Nesta’s family seemed inclined to use it. Over the years, Nesta had adopted it as her sanctuary, the one place she could hide away from the prying eyes and ears of the palace. Not even her room was this safe - there she was constantly accompanied by her lady’s maids, and she wore her usual mask of cold indifference even for them. 

Nesta crashed through the library’s oak double doors, making a beeline for her favorite settee. No one ever bothered her here, for they were too wary of her poisonous temper. ‘Viper,’ they called her, though they never bothered to realize vipers only strike when threatened.

She was tired. _Tired_ of being pushed toward males that donned armor only to stand around and give orders, never entering the fray themselves. _Tired_ of being told her purpose was to produce heirs for the bloodline. _Tired_ of being forced into a mold she didn’t fit in. 

Nesta had refused seven proposals since she came of age, each suitor more unbearable than the last. 

It seemed as though her streak of refusals was coming to an end, and she prayed to the Mother that it didn’t break her.

**Author's Note:**

> short first chapter, but the next one will be longer :)


End file.
